1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to devices, and more particularly to electronic devices having voltage regulators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voltage regulators can be used to control or adjust an incoming source of electrical potential to meet specific requirements of an electronic device. A voltage regulator can increase or decrease the voltage provided by the source, and can be used to provide a substantially constant voltage to the device despite variations in the current dissipated by the device or variations in the value of the incoming source voltage. A portion of power that is supplied to an input of a voltage regulator is dissipated by the regulator and is thus not provided at the voltage regulator's output. The amount of power provided by a voltage regulator, expressed as a percentage fraction of the power received, can be referred to as the voltage conversion efficiency of the voltage regulator.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.